Conventional sectional-type doors, such as those used as garage doors, comprise symmetrical metal panel members bonded to a foam core.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,480 issued Apr. 12, 1983 and 4,518,026 issued May 21, 1985, both to Garland Manufacturing Co., there is described a laminated building structure for a sectional-type door which incorporates a baffle arrangement along the side edges thereof, thus enabling the structure to be utilized for such installations as sectional-type overhead garage doors. In both these patents, however, the configuration of the bottom and top edges of two adjacent sections is such that an important air gap is provided between two sections which allows for air infiltration. Such air gap also reduces the rigidity of the joining of two adjacent sections.